The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium hortorum bailey known by the varietal name of Cherry. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program by Mrs. Christa Hofmann and is a selection from the crossing of Veronica, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,054, formerly known as Purpurball and the mixed pistils of small i-lines in the colors purple and carmine.
The new cultivar was discovered in the year 1984 at the VEB Saatyucht Zierpflanzen, Dresden, German Democratic Republic; it was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany Democratic Republic and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings over a two year period for Oglevee Associates, Inc., in Connellsville, Pa. It has also been trial and field tested over the summers of 1987 and 1988 in Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics throughout successive propagation.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light, 60.degree. Fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahrenheit day temperature and 71.degree. Fahrenheit vent temperature has a response time of six weeks from a well rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 4 inch (10 cm.) pot.